A Family
by taintedrose4281
Summary: A short story on how after their battles with the dark signers life become's better and no matter how far they go their home will never change. Friendship and Humor and all that awesome stuff.


A young duelist sped through the streets of the Satellite his being filled with happiness and triumph.  
The bridge was built, all those who said his dreams were hopeless were proved wrong. Life was good for those in the Satellite and in New Domino City.  
It had been months since they had defeated the Dark Signers and connected the two cities but it never ceased to amaze him how far they have come.  
Most importantly, the kids no longer had to suffer.  
All those orphans in satellite who he had taken care of could now live to fulfill their dreams.  
He stopped his runner in front of a familiar house and he saw a swarm of kids run out as they all clung on to him.  
"Crow!  
Big Brother!  
We missed you!"  
Their voices all jumbled together and he gave off a grin.  
"Now I missed all of you too but it's cold out and we better get inside or else Martha will have my head."  
He ushered them all in the house as he spoke to each and told of his many adventures.  
"Well what is this."  
Crow then looked up to see a rather stout, elderly, dark skinned woman beaming at him.  
"Crow. It's good to see you."  
His foster mother spoke in that clear distinct voice of hers.  
"Hey Martha, it's been a while. Lots of things to do. Thank you so much for taking care of my family."  
Crow's voice was filled with sincerity as he regarded Martha respectfully.  
"No need for thanks, it was getting lonely out here since you boys have gotten all grown up anyways. Now what I've been thinking is that it's time for you to get a girl."  
Crow's cheeks tinged red and to further his embarrassment Kokoro and the older children seemed very interested.  
"Is Crow going to get married?"  
The young girl asked, giggling after the words had left her mouth.  
The other children followed way and Crow immediately reverted to his usual self.  
"Nobody is getting married. Now you guys all go back to playing or I'll make you all scrub this house clean."  
A new voice then spoke out once Crow had finished speaking.  
"We'll see about that. I'd say Yusei and Akiza might marry rather soon."  
All eyes turned to see a tall figure with blonde hair and violet eyes looking haughtily back at them.  
"We'll look at that, the mighty Jack Atlas has decided to grace us with his presence."  
Crow's sarcasm was ignored by Jack as he was pulled into Martha's embrace.  
He knelt down on his knee doing his usual prince routine for her.  
Crow rolled his eyes while laughing at the site. Martha never did defer to people and she always struck down pride. Here was one of the proudest people he knew kneeling for her. She deserved it of course, Martha was their queen, their mother.  
"That never seems to get old."  
Another unexpected visitor stepped out of the shadows, his demeanor calm and composed as always though he had a tint of amusement in his kind, dark blue eyes.  
Martha registered his presence and gave off a smile.  
"Yusei, seems all my boys are here, and with all bones intact no less."  
Her voice gave off reminisce of the old days.  
Three young boys, fighting desperately to survive when she took them in. She shook her head, they had good memories too and no need to dwell on the past.  
"To the kitchen, we have a meal to prepare."  
Jack and Crow's bickering could be heard loud and clear through the whole house even through the clattering of pots and pans.  
Yusei smiled as he saw them all together. They were friends that could never be replaced. Along with Martha and the doctor, they were a family.  
He was broken out of his thoughts when a person splashed water at him.  
He looked up to see the ever cheerful face of Crow challenging him.  
Yusei never was one for childish behavior but then the kids decided to pour inside and join in Crow's fun.  
Soon enough the whole house was a mess of water, pillows, and just about everything else.  
Martha looked around, normally she would have stopped such a thing right away but after all her boys had been through it felt good to see them act like children again.  
Her keen ears then heard someone knocking on the door, she headed to open it, curious as to who else would come here on such a day.  
The door revealed a rather beautiful woman with blonde hair and serious green eyes.  
"I am Sherry LeBlanc, I've come to see Crow and Yusei."  
She spoke with an easily distinguishable accent and seemed to be at ease with all the noise.  
Martha had heard of her, so she moved to the side and Sherry seemed surprised at the sight.  
Jack was menacing yet comical as he tried to hunt down Crow for ruining his clothes.  
Crow himself was laughing all the while but then stopped upon seeing Sherry.  
"Uh, hey Sherry what are you doing here?"  
He was flustered and it was obvious that the beauty had an effect on him.  
"I am sorry for taking your time but I have something urgent to discuss."  
They had all seated themselves at the table and decided on the course of action to combat the "ghost".  
Sherry then stood up and decide to take her leave.  
"Well I must be going. I will see you all at a later date."  
Crow then decided to speak up.  
"Not too much later, there are many problems that need solving. If u ever want to escape, i'll take you with me next time I come visit the kids."  
Sherry gave him a small smile.  
"Perhaps I may take you up on that offer, but for now duty calls."  
As she headed towards the door, Kokoro wandered in. After seeing Sherry and Crow, she immediately smiled brightly.  
She then tugged on Sherry as she spoke seemingly innocently.  
"When is the wedding going to be?"  
Sherry seemed confused by this but Jack, Martha, and Yusei were extremely amused.  
"There is no wedding! Now off to wherever the rest of you brats are!"  
Crow spoke in an annoyed voice as he ushered Sherry out of the door.  
"Now you Jack, stop smirking! How's Carly doing by the way?"  
Jack immediately grew defensive as he was about to rise to Crow's bait.  
Martha then pulled them both by the ear.  
"I want all three of you to clean this house, which you've made a mess of, and if I hear one word of bickering I have many chores you can do too."  
Crow's whining along with Jack's arguing fell to deaf ears and Yusei couldn't help but smile as he thought of how much had changed, yet how much hadn't.

(Hope it's good..I had to look some stuff up because I couldn't remember everything. Kokoro is the cute little girl who's always there, she just stuck in my mind:) )


End file.
